Hör auf
by Momo.alphahelix
Summary: 'Sebastians Schuld… hätte er mich nicht im Stich gelassen, wäre ich abends nicht alleine hier, in den dunklen Gassen von Paris… Müsste ich so etwas nicht noch einmal durchleben…" Spielt gegen Ende Season 1. Non-con, Rape.


„Hör auf, bitte!" Ciel zitterte und weinte. Seine Augen waren fest verschlossen, denn würde er sie öffnen; er könnte trotzdem nichts sehen. Es war hoffnungslos. Seine Augen verbunden und auf seinem gesamten Körper spürte er fremde Hände.

‚Sebastians Schuld… hätte er mich nicht im Stich gelassen, wäre ich abends nicht alleine hier, in den dunklen Gassen von Paris… Müsste ich so etwas nicht noch einmal durchleben… ich will sterben… ah…'

Ciel wagte es nicht zu glauben, wie schnell sich sein Leben doch von dem einen auf den anderen Moment ändern konnte. Alles war in Ordnung, Sebastian war bei ihm, hatte ihn beschützt, hatte ihm gedient. Warum also, warum verließ er ihn, aufgrund eines Streits, aufgrund von Ciels „Unentschlossenheit". Er dachte Sebastian wäre aufrichtig, er würde ihm immer dienen, egal was ist, ohne Bedingungen, außer natürlich dem Anspruch auf Ciels Seele. Aber das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Doch, vergeblich, alles vergeblich. „Ah.. aah." Ciel stöhnte auf. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich so, als würde jemand sein Inneres auseinander reißen, als würden seine Eingeweide schmerzlich durchrissen werden. Jemand. Ja, jemand. Jemand drang in ihn ein.

Ciels Tränen flossen unentwegt. Wo war nur Sebastian? Das schlimmste war, dass er genau wusste, dass Sebastian das hier sah. Dass er spürte wie sein verstoßener Meister misshandelt wird. Wieder einmal. Ciel dachte, so etwas wäre ihm auf ewig erspart, die einzigen Hände die jemals seinen Körper berühren sollten, würden Sebastian gehören.

Das dachte er allen Ernstes.

Nie wieder sollte er wie ein Tier erniedrigt werden, so wie damals. Bei dem Ritual dieser verhassten Sekte, über die er immer noch nicht alles herausfinden konnte um sich zu rächen. Nein, erneut stieß ihm diese Schande zu. Ciel biss sich auf die Lippe, bis sie blutete und konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen.

Ciel merkte, wie jemand seine Augenbinde abnahm. „Haha, ja mein Junge. Ist doch viel lustiger so. He Leute, schaut mal, gleich sehen wir die Angst in seinen Augen."

Mit einem Ruck wurde sein Körper gepackt und umgeworfen. Er lag nun wieder auf dem Rücken, bloß. Vor den vielen Leuten mit verklärten Blicken, die ihn mit wilden Gesten anfassten. Ciel fühlte sich dreckig, und Sebastian musste das alles sehen, ganz bestimmt sah er das. Warum tat er nichts, warum bedeutete Ciel ihm nach all der Zeit immer noch nichts. Ging Sebastian lediglich heuchlerisch seinem Job als Butler nach? Ciels Lippen formten ein Wort. ‚Verdammt…' Die Tränen aus Ciels aufgerissenen Augen strömten seitlich an seinen Schläfen entlang. ‚Und ich, ich Dummerchen. Ich habe dich gern. '

Plötzlich spürte Ciel einen harten Schlag gegen seine Wange. „Derbes Psychokind. Hör auf zu Murmeln, das macht ja keinen Spaß." Einer der Männer lachte roh und hatte immer noch seine Hand zu einer Faust geballt. Ciel merkte wie sich die Stelle rot färben musste und vereinzelt Blut aus den Poren trat. Es tat weh, es war so erniedrigend.

Nun lachte auch ein anderer. „Eh, Mann. Der ist wirklich etwas. Siehst du diese Narben an seinem Unterleib? Siehst du dieses Brandmal unter seiner linken Brust? Woher kommt das?" Ein anderer fiel ihm ins Wort. „Haha. Der wurde schon mal durchgenommen, da würd´ ich meine Hand ´für ins Feuer legen." Jetzt lachten auch die anderen. „Kleine Schlampe. Wie dreckig. Deswegen verschlingt er mich grad wie eine gierige Hure. Kein Wunder." „So ein verbrauchtes Opfer…" Alle lachten schallend und die Welt schien sich immer schneller um Ciel zu drehen. Ihm wurde schwindelig.

Er wurde rot vor Scham. Es war eine erbärmliche Qual und sein Körper bebte umso mehr. Er hatte gebetet, dass die anderen nichts merken von seinen Narben, und dennoch. Die Narben zeichnen seinen Körper, die Narben verfolgen ihn und werden ihn immerzu verfolgen. Nur Sebastian, Sebastian hatte sie akzeptiert, Sebastian hatte ihn akzeptiert. Er hatte ihn niemals schlecht behandelt, er hatte ihn immer wertgeschätzt. Immer.

Mittlerweile wechselten sich die Männer ab, zwischen Ciels Beinen befand sich nun eine weiße Quelle, die überlief und alle Männer steuerten dazu bei. Zusätzlich wurde Ciels Mund aufgerissen und gestopft. Wenn er anschließend nicht schluckte, schlugen sie ihn ins Gesicht, feste, da sie schon jegliche Kontrolle über sich verloren hatten. Natürlich. Sie dominierten nicht umsonst ein zuvor adrett gekleidetes Kind mit arrogantem Blick. Ein Adeliger, britischer Nobel. So sieht's aus. Je mehr sie ihn malträtierten und je mehr er weinte, desto stärker und mächtiger fühlten sie sich.

Eine Wohltat.

Ciel atmete nur schwer. Wann hörten sie nur auf? Er hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen wie oft sie ihn durchnahmen. Seine Augen wurden trüb, von Tränen verklebt. Er öffnete den aufgeschwollenen und rissigen Mund. „Sebastian…" hauchte er. „Eh, was hast du gesagt, kleines? Seb…astian?" „Haha, wer ist denn bitte Sebastian? Dein Liebhaber?" Alle lachten, aber Ciel reagierte nicht.

„Toller Freund ist das. Der muss dich ja lieben, wenn er dich hier nachts alleine rumlaufen lässt." Ciels Herz verkrampfte sich und er atmete zischend ein. Seine Reaktion blieb nicht unbemerkt. „Oh, haben wir da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen? Dein lieber Sebastian. Schade, dass er dir nicht hilft. Aber andererseits kann ich ihn verstehen." Der Mann lachte und schlug Ciel spielerisch auf die Hüfte. „Auf so eine dreckige Hure wie dich hätte ich auch nicht lange Lust. Ich meine, sieh dich an, du Nutte. Dein geliebter Sebastian hat sicher reichlich die Schnauze voll von dir gehabt!"

Ciel reagierte nicht und starrte in die Leere. Sie hatten wohl recht, das wird es sein. Sebastian hatte nach einem Vorwand gesucht, ihn zu verlassen, Sebastian hatte sicher schon lange genug von ihm, seine Seele erschien ihm sicher auch nicht mehr attraktiv, bestimmt schon länger nicht mehr. Alles war gelogen. Alles.


End file.
